Girls Night!
by XxMRAYxX
Summary: Miku randomly gets huge boobs. With the temptation, Luka snaps, Rin is horny, and Iku is lusty. Momo joins in and explores, in their own night on the bed. /When life gave me lemons, I made lemonade.  Translation: Warning Lemons.  MikuxLukaxRinxIkuxMomo


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"!"

Everyone, which were the girls put their heads up, alerted. The guys went out on some 'guy's night out' or something and Meiko went out to drink, so the only girls left were Luka, Rin, and two random Utau's: Iku Acme and Momo Momone. Of course, they were their friends, but the others were gone as well. Luka stood up.

"I'll go see what it is." Luka said, knowing it was Miku. Rin stood up too.

"I-I'll come too!" She said, knowing Luka liked Miku.

The two struggled as they hurried up the stairs, racing to help Miku first. Then Luka tripped, yelping, then Rin tripped on her foot onto Luka. Her hand landed on both of her breasts and pushed on them.

"Oh…" Luka moaned. Rin blushed and quickly got off.

"S-sorry Luka-nii-chan."

"A-Ah…y-yeah…" She got up and they both walked to where the voice was coming from, the bathroom. Luka knocked on the door.

"Miku-chan, are you okay?" Luka asked.

Miku whimpered and slowly opened the door. She blushed at seeing both Luka and Rin, but then pointed at her breasts. She was topless, no shirt or bra, revealing her creamy skin with cute pink nipples. But there was one huge problem, they were HUGE. Like, out-of-a-porny-anime-hentai-manga huge.

"I-I need to borrow a shirt…" She said. "I-I don't know what happened…!" Luka and Rin both got nosebleeds. "I mean they're so big! I-I…they're heavy too…" They noticed she was supporting their weight by holding them up with her arms. Only pushing it which tempted them even more.

Luka snapped, she couldn't stand seeing the girl she liked so exposed in front of her. Her lips crashed onto Miku's as she pushed on Miku's breasts, guiding her to the wall. Miku moaned in pleasure.

"L-Luka…!" She said as she broke away. Luka shushed her.  
"Shhhh, don't say anthing…" She said as she started to move her tongue down her body. She sucked at the skin around her neck and made multiple hickeys before going further down, to her chest area.

"I…I d-don't think I c-can stand…" Miku said. Luka nodded and gestured with her head towards Luka's large room, with a large bed. Miku smiled and ran to it, hopping on the bed, waiting to be touched everywhere. She took off her skirt and underwear, leaving her socks the only thing on. Luka followed and took off every article of clothing on her off.

Rin followed, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at them. As they continued to go through their lovemaking, they ignored her, leaving her wet and in need of touches… She slid her hand down her shorts, and then further into her underwear, her index finger rubbing her clit. She smiled and rubbed harder.

Luka kissed, licked, and bit Miku's right nipple, while her hand massaged her left. Miku was going crazy in moans. Then she left her breasts and started venturing further down with her tongue and finger, leaving a trail of heat where her finger touched Miku's skin. She kissed Miku's navel, getting a moan and then stopped in front of her pussy. She took Miku's legs and pulled them apart.

"Ohh~ Sexy ass Miku~" Luka muttered seductively and started to explore her pussy with her tongue, licking her clit and then moving to her hole.

Rin sighed and rubbed her clit harder and harder, while massaging her right breast. She couldn't take it anymore, she was at the brink of masturbating on the floor, but she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Y-You guys just can't ignore me…!" She said. Luka and Miku looked back at her then smiled. Miku gestured for her to come with her hands.

"Then join us." She said.

Rin blushed and smiled, taking off her shorts and underwear, then sliding her shirt off and taking off her training bra. She hopped onto the bed next to Miku's face and then took Luka's hips, putting her face to her vagina. Luka groaned as she put her tongue in her hole. Miku giggled and took Rin's hips and started to lick her clit. They all moaned while performing their tasks. A threesome never felt so good before for them. Then Rin came first, then Miku, then Luka. They all laughed and licked each other's cum and began the sexual tasks again.

"Oh~!" Iku's shout of approvement came from the door, as Momo peeked from behind her in curiosity.

"I think you're doing what you're not supposed to be doing!" She said. Poor sheltered girl, she didn't know the wonders of having sex, the three girls on the bed thought.

"Hey let me join~" Iku smiled pervertedly and began to take off her clothes and put her hair down from its ponytail. Momo stared at her in shock. "Come on Momo, I promise you, it's fun." Momo didn't know what to do…but then chose to follow Iku because she would miss out on whatever they were doing.

"What do I…?" She asked Iku. Iku smiled gently, loosened the red tie around her neck, and then slid down her skirt.

"Just take off all your clothes then I'll show you." Iku said. She knew she had to be careful with that girl.

Iku climbed onto the bed and took Rin away, fiercely capturing her lips and massaging her breasts at the same time. Rin moaned in pleasure through the kiss.

Momo felt an odd sensation in her body, while watching the four make out and do their things…Her lower body was tingling…she wanted to touch herself…Now that her clothes were off, she put one hand on her breast, and another on her clit. She started to rub her clit while massaging her naked breast.

Rin took the dominant side and pushed Iku down on her back and started to lick her nipples and play with her clit. Miku's tongue was licking inside of Luka.

"Ah~~!" Iku moaned loudly, erotically, a trademark of her voice.

Momo then decided to explore further inside herself and shyly stuck a finger inside herself. She yelped in surprise and then looked at Rin-nee-chan, who was sticking her finger in and out of Iku. She looked down at her hole and then followed Rin.

"Ah…" Momo moaned, it felt so good~! She did it harder and faster, harder and faster. "Ah!" She moaned louder, her pleasures heightened and her fingers went faster, hurting her hands, but she still did it. Then she moaned for a long time, as she orgasmed.

"Momo!" The four naked girls shouted, shocked she would do that to herself. She blushed furiously as she stared back at them with embarrassment plastered all over her face.

"I…I…I want to do it too…" She said.

All four girls looked at each other, grinned devilishly and then beckoned Momo to come onto the bed with them. She hopped onto the bed, and that's when they attacked her.

Miku and Luka were sucking her nipples, Rin was kissing her, and Iku was licking inside of her.

Momo was in heaven, and she couldn't resist moaning and arching her back as more pleasure piled ontop of her little body, making her brain go crazy.

Then she organismed again.

"Well, we made her have all the fun, let's go again! Me this time!" Iku said.

And thus, the night went on, until the four girls finally remembered everyone else. They looked for their clothing, that they threw everywhere.

"Haha." Luka laughed. "Are you going to put your panties back on, Rin?"

Rin frowned and stuck her tongue out at Luka, sliding her panties up. Everyone stopped putting their clothes back on from their panties and bras. The four girls looked at each other.

"I feel…like there's so much clothes…" Momo started.

"Let's just stay like this." Miku suggested. They all nodded and went downstairs with pillows and blankets, to watch a romance movie.

When Meiko came back, and saw the girls asleep in their underwear, she sighed and then went away, too drunk to care.

* * *

MRAY SAYS~

This is crap. I know. But I'm too shy to go ask for a beta-reader for M-rated...(oh lol my nickname and M-rated, just noticed)

Huh. Read about Iku. This ficlet appeared in my head. Put it on FF. With all the other crap (not pointing out anything particular, but you all know there's that one story that doesn't belong here).

Um. How did Miku get buzuonormous breasts? I don't know myself. I just put it that way. It's magic, okay?

Comments and criticism really appreciated. And if you read my first sentence and through this whole fic and are willing to help me improve for smut stuff, hey, I have an open PM box~ :)


End file.
